Commercial operators that are a part of the Civil Reserve Air Fleet (CRAF) program should be able to load, secure and transport military cargo. Military containers and pallets do not readily interface with commercial cargo handling systems because they generally have different standard sizes and a different edge shape. Commercial operators are generally forced to add complexity at the cost of additional weight to their existing cargo handling systems to accommodate the military ULDs.